The War Begins
by Sephirothlovespenguins
Summary: The gods have always been fighting...just not now. Read them first chapter of the War Trilogy and read about two of the Gods that fought for over 1,000 years.


The Beginning of the War

By Sephirothlovespenguins

This is only chapter one, there will be about 10 chapters in all. Keep checking back for more Thx!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a time when all gods were killed, except for two. In a time when humans were nothing, just tools, in a time when one god could seek revenge against another. It happened.Before time was time, and before life was life, there were the gods. There were about 12 of them. Most remain unknown, but two are remembered through the ages. These are the gods that will never be forgotten. This is their story. Before the 12 gods, there was one god. A divine god. The one that would create all others. Making the gods would prove his folly, and bring him to an early demise. He created 11 other gods. One for each element. It has been long forgotten which god had which element, but two will always be remembered. The God of Darkness, and The God of Light. This is their story, more than anybody else.When the gods were created, they realized that they had nothing to rule over. Nothing to prove themselves as gods to. This was why humans were created. Each of the gods contributed to creating the humans. Each provided his or her element. The gods and humans lived together for many, many years. The gods would not interfere with the humans, as long as the humans continued to believe in them. This way of life worked for about 500 years. The God of Darkness was feeling bored, so he decided to mess with the humans a bit, even though he knew it forbidden by the divine god. He caused a storm here, killed a few people there, and nobody grew the wiser. But finally, the Divine one caught him in the act, and banished him forever from the life of a god. As you can guess, this did not go very well for the Darkness, but he knew he had no choice, but to obey.

He left the kingdom as he was ordered, and went off to a far away, unknown land. And there he stayed in solitude, until he came up with an evil, devilish plan. A plan that would let him extract his revenge on all other gods, and make him the new Divine ruler.The God of Light was the most handsome, and most favorite of all the gods. He was spoiled beyond belief, and could do almost anything he wanted to. He was even allowed to walk amongst the humans for short periods of time. There was one particular day, where he was extremely happy, and saddened to have left. This was the day that would change the world forever. He left that day just to have a fun day, but that day soon turned to darkness, and darkness there shall be.

The God of Darkness had snuck into the palace one day, disguising himself as a small child. The first thing he did was go straight into the Divine God's Chamber and knock on the door. When the Divine God answered it, The God of Darkness asked if he could become a god himself. He said that he had traveled far, and needed to become one to support his poor family, and his sick mother. When the Divine god politely refused, the boy asked if he could at least cure his mother. The Divine god looked into his solemn face and agreed. As the Divine god turned back into his chamber, his weak spot was revealed. The very base of his spine was the only place he could be hurt. Seizing the opportunity, the boy changed from the small boy, to the wicked Demon he was. He took out his black sword and stabbed it directly into the Divine one, destroying him instantly, because while mortal weapons cannot kill a god, or die of old age, he can be killed by a god weapon wielded by another god.The God of Darkness had succeeded, and almost immediately won his rightful place as ruler of the gods, but this would not come so easily. The other gods rushed into the room and saw their brother standing there with the corpse of their father dangling from his sword. They instantly realized what had happened, and knew that they had no chance of defeating such a mighty foe. He promised that he would let them all live, if only they would pledge themselves to him, and serve him for all eternity. They agreed. They then left the land of the gods forever, establishing a new kingdom in the bowels of hell.When The God of Light returned to his kingdom he found that it was empty. After searching for an hour he found the dead corpse of his father in a pool of dark blood. He did not cry, but only swore vengeance on his father's killer. When he examined the wound, he realized that it had been made by a Blade of darkness. Only one name came to his mind right then: Mas. As Mas looked over his new dark servants, he realized that he only had 9 servants. But there should be 10! Where was the other one? Only one name came to his mind right then: Ics.

2000 Years later...

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" The siren blazed those words over and over throughout the space station. Everyone jumped out of their beds and began putting on their armor and loading their guns. "ALL SOLDIERS REPORT TO THE MAIN HANGAR. ENEMIES IN THE MAIN HANGAR ALL SOLDIERS REPORT IN" Sam Serdo was one of these soldiers. He put on his boots and zipped up his one piece uniform. He grabbed his old Ak-47 from its drawer and loaded it. "Time to kill" he said under his breath.

Sci was the only soldier who did not jump out of bed. He fell out of it. He rubbed his side as he got up. "I'll never get used to those things..." He said to himself. He grabbed his duel pistols and suited up.

Sci ran to the hangar and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a huge creature in the middle of the room. Its eyes were bleeding, and its hands were soaked in blood. It was huge and blood red, with 4 arms and 6 legs. It almost looked like a scorpion. Its sides were filled with bullet holes, the seemed to never stop bleeding. The claws were white and pale, with bones attached caught on it, still covered in blood. The creature swatted over 10 men at a time smacking the men against the roof or the wall, breaking their spines with a loud "Snap!" Sci ran over to a near-by soldier, narrowly avoiding a man flying straight at him.

"What the hell is this thing?" Sci asked.

"Sure beats me!" the man responded, firing some more bullets at the things side.

"There are rumors that it was a science experiment gone wrong down in the labs, but it has yet to be verified." They both dodged some bones coming towards their heads. "Name's Sam by the way"

"I'm Sci.," he said tossing a grenade at the monster. All of a sudden, as quickly as it had started, the monster fled, down the halls and into the roof. The footsteps could be heard for a few minutes, and then slowly died away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats it for now. Read part 2 when its out. BYE!!!!


End file.
